


Jolly Sailor Bold

by Daryah



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryah/pseuds/Daryah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of guarding her heart, Emma is ready to take the final step with Killian, her True Love, and with his support, finds her happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except my delusions.

Emma glanced at Killian reading on the couch, completely at ease. She watched him discreetly, studying how the afternoon sun illuminated his features. She couldn't help admiring how the golden light created a halo around his figure. Emma smiled softly to herself. It seemed appropriate to her that the man who was brought back to her from Zues himself would carry a halo. Every day since he had come back to her, Emma thanked her lucky stars she could have another chance with her True Love. She was happy just having lazy days with him, lounging on the couch reading, watching Netflix, or just going out on the Jolly Roger. Emma found that she would be content to a life of this. A life spent with Killian by her side.

Killian noticed her gaze. "Something the matter, love?" he asked her, setting down his book.

Emma was slightly embarrassed at being caught. "No, nothing's wrong. Just thinking."

"About?"

"This. Just being with you like this. Having a future like this."

Killian's lips lifted into a soft smile. "Really? You would actually want to have a future like this with me?"

Emma's eyes turned mischievous. "Well, you did say I could see a happy future here."

Killian laughed. "Aye, that I did. Though you're the one that said it would be with me."

This time it was Emma's turn to laugh. "Yeah, I think I always knew it would be with you." Emma's laughter quieted down, her tone more serious, but still soft. She reached her hand to cup his face with her hand, her thumb slightly caressing his cheek. "I'm glad it's with you. I want it to be with you. I love you."

"And I love you," Killian said softly. He pulled Emma to him, tucking her into his side where he kept his arms around her. Emma rested her head against his shoulder just as she had already done so many times before, humming in content, as Killian gently layed his cheek against her head, his scruff slightly tickling her. They were happy to have stolen moments together like that, where they could relax and just bask in each other. They didn't take moments like those for granted anymore, all too aware how easily it could all slip away, but they both liked to believe that they now had a silent guardian watching over them.

Killian slightly shifted his head. "Emma," he said softly, sounding slightly unsure. "Is this what you truely want? Do you want to spend your life with me?"

Emma pulled back just enough to meet his eyes. She remembered Camalot, before she left to procure the Prometheus Flame, when she told him that she used to be scared, but she left her fears behind. That she wanted a future with him. Now, after their love transcending death, she now more than ever wanted her future to be with him. "Yes, this is what I want. To be with you."

Killian's soft smile returned and resolve filled his blue eyes. "Marry me?"

Emma's face broke into the biggest smile of her life. Instead of speaking, she reached for him to bring her lips to his, letting the joy she felt into the kiss. She felt his fingers slide into her hair, his hook gently resting on her waist as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her. She had been so nervous of him proposing when he had given her Liam's ring. Now she was anything but. Killian held her in his arms even after they broke the kiss, their foreheads resting against each other, breathing in each others air.

"So is that a yes?" Killian asked with a laugh.

Emma chuckled. "What do you think?" she asked as she kissed him again.

Killian eagerly met he halfway. When they broke apart again, Killian released his hand from her hair, reaching into his vest pocket to procure a small bag. He carefully opened it, and withdrew a ring. Emma kept her green eyes on him. She didn't think she had ever seen joy like this upon Killian's face. "I had been holding onto this for a while. I wanted to be sure you wanted this, before I asked you to become my wife."

Emma could not remember a time she was happier. She finally looked down at the ring as he placed it on her finger. It was a simple silver ring, with a stone was blue as the sea on a clear day gracing the center. The ring held a resemblance to her mother's ring. Emma couldn't help loving it, thinking it was the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen.

"It's beautiful," she told him. "Thank you."

Killian raised her hand to kiss just above wher the ring rested on her finger. "No Emma, I should be thanking you. You've given me everything I had thought weren't possibly for me. I owe you everything. I love you more than anything."

"No, Killian, you broke down my walls. I'm only able to be like this because of you."

Killian closed his eyes and leaned his forehead back against Emma's. Emma brought her hands up to cradle his face.

"No matter," Killian murmured to her. "We will be together. We will have our future together. I love you."

"I love you too," Emma smiled softly. As she leaned forward to kiss him, Emma knew this was where she belonged.

* * *

Emma's parents were happy upon hearing the news of her and Killian's impending nuptials. David, ever the overprotective father, asked Emma if she was sure of her decision first, and upon her confirmation, embraced her, telling her how happy he was for her. David then moved to Killian, hugging him. "I'm happy for you both. Keep her safe, mate."

Killian knew how big this was for David, and knew he trusted him with his daughters life. "I will."

David clapped him on the shoulder, then turned to his wife, who was already beginning to plan Emma and Killian's wedding. It had never occurred to Emma what would happen at her wedding. It was hard to forget that Snow and David were a prince and princess. However, it was easy to forget that being their daughter, she was a princess. Emma was going to have a royal wedding.

As soon as the realization struck Emma, she looked at Killian for reassurance. Killian caught her expression, and gave her a look as to ask her what was wrong. Emma pulled him of to the side, towards the couch in Snow's small loft.

Killian looked at her, blue eyes full of concern as Emma pulled him to the seat. "Swan, what's wrong?"

Emma looked at him, a dazed expression on her face. "My parents are Snow White and Prince Charming. My mom is already planning our wedding. My mom is planning a royal wedding."

Killian watched her as she explained, understanding slowly dawning on him. He hadn't realized that they would have a royal wedding. He was beginning to understand Emma's panic.

"Love, it's alright," Killian tried to calm her.

"Killian, we are going to have a royal wedding. That means the whole town. We'll have to say our vows in front of the entire town."

Killian knew he had to remain calm for Emma's sake. In all honesty, the prospect scared him, but he couldn't allow himself to show it. He kept his voice soft, trying to sooth Emma's fears. "Swan, we'll speak to your mother. We'll tell her that we don't want a large production. After all, I would say this town has enough of those, what with the various villains always galavanting around," Killian ended with a small smile.

Emma was comforted by his words. She knew he had a point. Her mother would see their reasons and understand. "Alright. We'll talk to her."

Snow didn't see anything wrong with Emma having a royal wedding. She heard Emma's argument that Emma didn't want a huge wedding, but Snow thought it would be better for Emma to have a wedding fit for the princess she was. Snow offered to compromise, but Emma was adamant. She may have been born a princess, but she was not raised as one. She knew nothing about being one. She knew Snow was a bandit for many years, but she still had a wedding in a castle. Emma knew that despite Snow's protests, it just wasn't for her.

David was more sympathetic, the shepard turned prince. He knew that it would be too much for Emma. He knew it would be too much for Killian, too. He remembered being in a similar situation, finding love in a princess, and through marriage, officially becoming royalty. He sympathized with the pirate. "I'll talk to Snow," he told Emma and Killian.

Killian gave him an appreciative look.

"Thank you," Emma told him quietly, huddling under Killian's arm.

David nodded to them just as Henry came through the door, Regina following closely behind.

Emma turned to him. "Hey kid."

Henry looked around at his family. "So, what's the big news?"

Emma was suddenly nervous. She suddenly wasn't so sure what her son's reaction would be. Henry and Regina looked at Emma expectantly. Emma cast a glance at Killian, unsure of how to proceed. He met her green eyes, encouraging her with a small smile like he always did when she needed his support. Emma turned her eyes back to Henry. A small smile found its way to her lips.

"Killian proposed to me, and I've told him yes."

Henry didn't seem able to know how to react. Emma watched his face, dread growing as each second passed. She felt Killian's arm tighten around her. Just as Emma began to panic, Henry responded.

"That's great you guys. Congratulations."

Regina remained stoic throughout the whole exchange.

Henry looked around at everyone. "I'm actually pretty tired, if you guys don't mind, I'm going to bed." With that, he turned and made his way upstairs. Emma watched his retreating form.

Killian sighed. This was not the way that the day was supposed to be going. He had only proposed to Emma the day before. He pressed his lips to Emma's hair, trying to offer her comfort. He met David's eyes for across the room. They both understood. Before either of them could say anything, Emma decided she didn't want to deal with anymore that night.

"I'm actually starting to get tired too. Killian, do you want to go home?" she asked him, keeping her eyes down.

Killian glanced one last time at David, silently telling him he was getting Emma out of there. The other man nodded his head, apology in his eyes.

"Aye, love. It's been a long day," Killian told her, and they made their way towards the door. He glanced behind them at the group before they shut the door. Emma kept her eyes straight ahead.

They made it into the Bug, and Killian reached over to take Emma's hand as she began to pull the car out onto the street. Emma silently gripped back his hand. He watched her the whole trip home, them both staying silent as they made their way through the sleepy town. He knew for the moment, she needed her space.

As soon as they walked through the door of her house, Killian pulled her into his arms. Emma held onto him, her grip like a vice.

"Swan, I promise you, everything will work out. We've faced worse than this."

Emma was holding back tears. She knew she didn't want to hide from him, but she didn't want to seem weak. However, as soon as he pressed his cheek to her hair, her tears escaped.

Killian sensed this, that Emma had finally reached her limit. He gently guided them upstairs to their room, where he settled them onto their bed with her in his lap. He never broke his hold on her.

"I know we have faced worse, but this is different. This is my mother and my son," Emma sniffled.

"I know love. Dave said he would speak to your mother, and I'm sure Henry will come around. If you would like, I can even speak to him." Killian offered to her.

"No, if Henry has a problem, I want him to come to me with it. It's just, I thought he would be happy," Emma told him.

Killian just embraced her tighter and shifted so that they were laying on the bed. "He will. In the mean time, we'll take everything in stride. What ever happens, Emma, we deal with it together."

Emma peeked up from his chest to look at his face, green meeting blue. "I love you."

"And I love you."

Emma rested her head back on Killian's chest. She would deal with everything the next day, but for that night, Emma was content to just lie in her True Loves arms and sleep.

* * *

Over the next couple days, Emma and Killian avoided all the wedding talk they could with Emma's family. David had tried to talk to Snow, but the princess was stubborn. Regina had come around and offered her congratulations, but they knew why Regina was so bitter. She was still mourning her loss of Robin, so the couple did not take offense. Henry, however, had not poached the subject at all, and it drove Emma crazy.

"Has Henry said anything to you at all? I've barely seen him, and Regina told me he wants to 'give us time', but I know he's avoiding me," Emma told Killian from across the booth at Granny's.

"No," Killian told her. "I'm afraid he hasn't. I'll admit I'm becoming anxious about it too. Has he said anything to Dave?" He knew better than to ask about Snow at the moment. The woman was still pushing a princess wedding.

Emma shook her head. "No, he said Henry has been avoiding the subject. I'm worried about this, Killian."

Killian looked straight into her eyes, reaching and grasping her hand across the table. "I know, love." Killian sat in his seat, a pensive look crossing his features. "You don't suppose that I could be the problem- that Henry opposes because Robin died and I came back?"

Emma was horrified that Killian thought that he was the problem. She quickly squeezed his hand to reassure him. "No, no, don't even think that. None of what happened was your fault Killian. Bad things just happened. But none of any of them happened because of you."

Killian gave her a weak smile, the haunted look not completely leaving his eyes. Emma knew she had to find out what was going on with her son, for both her own and Killian's sakes.

"How about I meet him after school, that way he can't exactly run?" Emma suggested.

"That could work. Would you like me to accompany you?" Killian offered.

Emma smiled, touched that he was willing to do this with her. "Thanks, but I think it would be best if I went by myself right now."

Killian smiled softly at her, understanding in his eyes.

Emma told David what she was doing, and her father assured her he had everything under control at the station. He wished her luck.

Emma anxiously waited outside the school as Henry's class was dismissed. She called him over as soon as she saw him.

"Hey, kid, let's take a walk," Emma told him. She started towards the direction that would lead them to the park. Henry walked beside her, knowing what his mom was doing, but reluctant to breach the subject.

"So how was school?" Emma asked.

"Fine," Henry responded curtly.

Emma tried again. "So how have things been lately?"

"Fine."

Emma took a deep breath. She had hoped Henry wouldn't be difficult.

"Henry, has everything been okay?"

"It's been fine."

Emma sighed. "Henry..."

"I dont really want to talk about it, mom."

Emma was happy she got another response out of him other than 'fine.' She knew she had to push her son a bit. She cut straight to the point.

"Henry, ever since I told you Killian and I were engaged, you've been avoiding us."

For a minute, Emma thought Henry wasn't going to say anything. After a moment, Henry spoke.

"You're ready to do this now, but you wouldn't with Walsh."

Emma was surprised that this was Henry's issue. She was about to protest when Henry continued.

"And Killian didn't even say goodbye when we left the Underworld. He just left us. You're trying to replace my dad with him. I really like Killian and all, but I don't want my dad to be replaced. And for all Killian has claimed to be a survivor, he sure has died a lot in the past few months."

Emma was stunned. She never would have thought that the things Henry had said would be an issue. She sat there for a moment, deciding how to proceed.

"Henry, Killian is my True Love. That's why it's so easy to say yes to him. Walsh was nice, but he was also a flying monkey. I did love Walsh, but it was all a lie. I was never completely sure I could be happy with him. Not like I am with Killian."

Emma gave Henry a moment to process what she had just said before she continued. "Killian didn't say goodbye so that he could give us our best chance at getting out. He stayed so that he could help us from down there. His help down there's what let us defeat Hades." Emma stopped to take a breath. Her voice grew soft. "Killian also told me that he couldn't face you if he had to stay behind, Henry. He truely cares about you."

Henry looked mildly surprised. The explanation that Emma gave him reminded him of the reason that she had given him up. To give him his best chance.

Emma swallowed, nervous how to continue. She knew Henry cared for his father, even if he had hurt her. "Killian cares about you, but he's not replacing Neal. But he wants to be there for you whenever you need him. And as for surviving, all those times was to protect us. But I don't think we have to worry about any of that again. I'm pretty sure we're past that."

Emma smiled to herself, thankful once again that Zues returned Killian to her.

Henry was comforted by her explanation, but Emma could tell something was still weighing on him.

"Henry, is there anything else?" Emma asked softly, dread residing once again in her stomach.

Henry sighed. "Well, I know it's not his fault, but Killian came back, and well..." he trailed off.

Emma felt colder than when she almost died from being stuck in the ice cave with Elsa. She remembered Killian's words from earlier, the guilt in his eyes.

"Henry... that's not his fault. Killian had no control over any of that. The only one to blame for all that is Hades."

Henry nodded. "I know its not. It's just, it's hard though, you know? I did care about Robin. He made mom- my other mom, happy. And now she's worried that she'll never get her happy ending."

Emma nodded. She was thankful that he didn't blame Killian. And she knew he would be worried about Regina.

"Thats why we're all here. We're going to help Regina find her happy ending."

Emma pulled her son to her.

"Killian's been worried about you too," she told him. "We both have. He's been worried that you don't want him around anymore."

Henry read between the lines of what she said. "I know none of that was his fault, and I don't blame him. It's just, I was afraid he would leave like Dad did, and it looked like he would. I know he's not my dad, but, well, I think of him as one."

Emma was overjoyed to hear that. She hugged him close. She knew how relieved Killian would be. She was happy her son thought of him that way.

"I'm sorry, Mom," Henry apologized. "I'm really sorry. I need to say sorry to Hook, too."

Emma nodded her head. They broke apart and made their way home. Killian was waiting anxiously for Emma, and upon seeing her entering, smiling with Henry in tow, was flooded with relief.

"Hook, I'm sorry," Henry told him. Henry told him what he told Emma, and in turn what she had told him, and assured him that he did did not blame him for anything. Emma watched Killian throughout the entire exchange. She held on to his hand the entire time, ready to offer comfort if he needed it like he'd done for her so many times before. She applied light pressure when Henry talked about Robin, seeing the ghost of guilt in Killian's eyes. Thankfully it dissipated when Henry assured him that he in no way at all blamed him for it. When he was done, Killian released Emma's hand to clap Henry on his shoulder, to which Henry hugged him. Killian quickly returned the gesture, glancing at Emma and seeing the warm smile of her face. Killian couldn't help grinning in return.

"So lad," Killian said as they pulled away, "How have things been with Violet?"

Henry blushed before telling his father figure about his first girlfriend.

* * *

News of Emma and Killian's engagement soon spread through the town. Snow had told the dwarves, which in turn caused Leroy to announce it to the town one morning at Granny's. Many people offered their congratulations to the couple, which they both always found a bit unnerving. While Emma was known as the sheriff and Savior, Killian wasn't as popular, being Emma's True Love for the most part. Some people asked her often if she would keep her name, to which Emma always avoided answering. The question confused Killian.

"Swan, there is something I'm hoping you can explain to me," Killian began one night in their kitchen as they were making dinner.

Emma looked up at him curiously. "What is it?"

"Many people have asked if you're going to keep your name. What do they mean by that?"

The faintest trace of a blush crossed Emma's face. She had already made her decision on the matter. She knew as soon as Killian had proposed to her.

"I don't know how it is regarding names in the Enchanted Forest, but in this realm, women have the option of not taking their husband's name when they get married. They can hyphenate it, like Snow could choose to be Blanchard-Nolan. Or they can just not change their name at all."

Killian nodded, satisfied with finally knowing what all the people meant.

"It's probably because they've known me as Sheriff Swan for so long, and that's why they're asking," Emma offered him.

"That's probably the reason, and if what you've said is normal for this land," Killian replied.

They didn't say anymore on the subject, but Killian was curious about what Emma would do. He sensed she was slightly uncomfortable with the subject, but would ask her later. He knew she was still stressed out, as Snow was still pushing for a royal wedding for them. Snow's persistence was wearing on Killian also. He understood why Snow wanted one for Emma. She was a princess, but Emma didn't want the grand affair, and he honestly didn't either.

Emma's phone on the kitchen table buzzed with a new message. Emma looked at him. "Can you check that for me?"

"Of course, love," Killian replied as he went to the phone. Emma had thankfully taught him how to work her phone, so he was now familiar with the contraption. He quickly read the message and sighed in response.

"What is it?" Emma asked him.

"Snow is asking if we've decided on a date yet for our nuptials," he told her.

Emma groaned. "She wants to discuss details tomorrow. I'm supposed to meet her at the loft."

Killian gave her a sympathetic smile. Emma huffed at him, but her eyes betrayed her. She smiled at him before she turned back to the stove.

"Would you like some backup tomorrow?" he offered her.

Emma chuckled. "No, I'll spare you. Besides, I have a feeling I'll need someone to vent to tomorrow when it's over."

Killian came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her cheek. "You know that you can always come to me."

"I know," she replied, a soft smile on her face.

As the next day came and it was time for Emma to plan with Snow, Emma felt as if she were walking into a battle. Killian walked with her to the door car.

"Just remember, Swan, if you need me, I'll be on the Jolly Roger."

Emma nodded. "I know. I love you."

Killian smiles softly at her. "And I love you."

She reached up to kiss him softly before she walked down to her car, Killian hanging in the door watching her. She looked up at him again before he pulled out, Killian giving her one last nod of encouragement. Emma smiled at him as she drove off.

Emma reached Snow's loft to find her and Regina sitting at the island in the kitchen. Her mother smiled at her as she entered.

"Emma," she greeted. "Regina wanted to help. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah, it's fine," Emma replied. She nodded to Regina by way of greeting. Regina nodded back to her.

"So, Emma," Regina started, "have you and the pirate thought of a date yet?"

Emma sat down at the table and shook her head. "We haven't. We actually haven't discussed that much about the wedding to be honest."

Regina nodded while Snow released a sigh. Neal started fussing, so Snow went to pick him up out of his bassinet. She returned with the baby in her arms, Neal looking around curiously. Emma smiled at the baby.

Snow looked back at Emma. "Is there anything you and Hook have discussed?"

A slightly guilty look crept upon Emma's features. "Now really."

Snow sighed again. "Okay, that's okay. Do you have any idea what you want?"

"Small and simple?" Emma tried.

Snow released a breath, clearly not ready to let the issue go. "How about we talk about something else?"

Regina let out a small chuckle, clearly amused by the situation. "Like what?"

"Well, some people in town have been curious on what to call you. They're used to Sheriff Swan," Snow said turning back to Emma.

Emmas was curious as to why her mother was bringing it up. "I know, I've actually been asked that a lot."

"What are you going to do?"

"The people are used to calling you Swan. Even Hook calls you that," Regina stated.

Emma didn't know how to tell them what she had decided on what she was going to do. It seemed like everyone was expecting her to keep her last name.

"You could always hyphenate it to Swan-Jones," Snow added.

"Yes, and after all, royals do often keep their names and rank when they marry," Regina stated, turning back to Snow.

Emma grew annoyed. She knew her family were royals, but she wanted to decide on things on her own. She was so used to doing everything herself that having someone make all the decisions for her was extremely unnerving.

It was at moment that David came through the door. He greeted Snow by giving her a quick peck on the lips before Neal was handed of to him.

"Hey there, big guy," David said to Neal before turning to Emma and Regina. "Emma, Regina. Wedding planning still?"

Emma nodded, a slightly pained smile on her face, as Regina told him,"We have really done anything. Emma and Hook haven't discussed anything."

David gave Emma a knowing and apologetic look. He still hadn't been able to convince Snow not to do a royal wedding. David decided to give his daughter on out. "Well, I actually can't stay. I have to head back to the station. Emma, can you help me out with something there?"

Emma was instantly grateful. She rose from her seat. "Yeah, sure."

Snow looked at her daughter, saddened that she has leaving. "Emma, you just got here."

Emma looked apologetic. "Sorry, duty calls."

David handed Neal back to his mother and made his way out the door, Emma following. He turned back to look at Snow. "I'll be home soon."

Emma followed David to the station. "So, where you just trying to help me out of there, of do you actually need help here?"

David sat in one of the chairs, smirking up at her. "No, I know Snow's been pushing a lot still. Sorry I haven't beem able to talk to her. She's stubborn, much like her daughter."

David grinned at her. Emma couldn't help smiling back. "Thanks. I know she wants to do this, but it's just..."

"I know. I was a shepard before I was a prince, remember?"

"Yeah, I do." Emma replied. She sighed before continuing. "Everyones talking about what name I should take. It's pretty overwhelming."

"It's your decision," David told her. "Have you given it any though?"

"I have," she admitted. "I just haven't talked to Killian about it yet."

"And you want to talk to him first," he finished for her.

Emma nodded and smiled weakly. David understood her.

"Well, since theres nothing to do here but some paperwork, you can always go now if you want," David offered.

Emma laughed. "Are you sure?"

He waved her off. "Yeah, I'm sure. Go on."

Emma left the station, deciding to go home first. She found when she got there that Killian hadn't left yet.

"Swan, is everything alright?" Killian asked her.

"Yeah, David decided to rescue me," Emma smirked. "And there's the fact that we haven't actually planned anything."

Killian chuckled. "Well at least you're out of it for the time being."

Emma smiled. "I am." Emma's smile faded, nerves taking over. "There's actually something I've been wanting to talk to you about."

Emma led him to the couch where she sat down. Killian sat beside her, sensing that he was about to find out whatever was bothering Emma. He nodded to her, encouraging her.

Emma took a breath, looking at her lap. "It feels like everyone's expecting me to keep my name, and, well, I already decided." Emma looked up at him, meeting his eyes, seeing nothing but encouragement and love in his eyes.

"Killian, I want to take your name. I knew as soon as you asked me to marry you. You know the Swans were my first foster family, and they gave me up because they didn't want me anymore, but I kept their name even though they didn't want me. You're the first person to want me and want to keep me. You're the first person to fight for me. You're the first person to love me completely. You've chosen me. I want to have your name."

Killian said nothing, instead pulling her close, his lips meeting hers. His hand cuped her face as his arm held her close, her hands cradling his face. Killian poured all the love he could in the kiss, which Emma responded in the same.

They broke apart, their foreheads pressed together. Killian opened his eyes right before Emma did, locking his gaze blue with her green.

"Emma, no matter what, you will always be my Swan," Killian murmured to her.

Emma smiled softly to him before she leaned forward to capture him for another kiss.

* * *

The only preparations Emma had made for the wedding was the decision that her ring was to be her wedding ring, like her mother's, and that Killian would wear a band. They had still yet to pick a date, much to Snow's dismay.

Emma had become very crafty at avoiding the subject. Snow tried to speak to her about it, but Emma always found ways to change the subject. David always smirked when Snow complained to him. Emma was grateful to Henry. Since her talk with her son, Henry was very supportive to both her and Killian, and often helped Emma out of discussing the wedding. Besides Killian, David and Henry had become Emma's biggest supporters.

Emma was on her way to Granny's to pickup lunch for herself and David at the station when she walked by the towns only jewelry store. She was about to pass it, but something told her to go in and pick up Killian's band. Emma entered the shop, where she quickly found the perfect ring for her pirate. The band was silver with elegant waves engraved in its surface. Emma knew it was the one. Without hesitation, Emma bought the band. She kept the little box that contained the ring in her jacket pocket, where it would remain until she could present it to Killian.

Eventually she was able to head home, where she found Killian in the kitchen beginning dinner for the two of them.

"Swan," Killian greeted her.

"Hey," Emma responded, excited to show him the band she got for him. "I got something for you today."

Killian quirked his brow, curious. "Really? And what might that be?"

Emma pulled the tiny box from her pocket to show Killian the ring. Killian examined the ring and smiled up at her. Emma grinned back at him.

"Do you like it?" Emma asked him.

"Aye. I really do," he responded, still grinning.

Emma removed the band from the box, and with a playful smile, slipped the ring on his hook.

Killian's smile turned disapproving, but Emma could tell he wasn't too annoyed. "Swan, we agreed to have nothing to do with that bloody movie again."

Emma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips. Killian had been less than impressed when she and Henry had shown him Peter Pan, calling it a mockery.

At her laughter, the grin slipped back on Killian's face as he slipped the ring off his hook. Emma took the ring from him, then slipped the ring from the ring finger of his right hand off, replacing it with the band. It was a perfect fit.

They both stared at their hands, Emma's ring by Killian's. Emma looked up to see Killian's blue eyes on her. A smiled tugged on her lips. "Something told me today to get this for you. That we might be needing it really soon."

Killian, grinning, nodded to her as she slipped the band from his finger to place it into the box. He knew to trust when her instincts told her something. Neither moved to put his old ring back on.

* * *

It had been a month since Killian had proposed to Emma.

They were sitting out on the deck of the Jolly Roger, just enjoying the afternoon in the bay. Emma had decided to join Killian on the ship to escape wedding planning. Emma was happy to be able to relax with Killian and just be in each others company. She watched him as he stood at the helm, noticing the way the light was cast around him. It reminded her of the day he had proposed. Emma smiled fondly at the memory, moving up to meet him at the wheel. She wrapped her arms around his waist from behind, resting her chin on his shoulder.

Killian removed his hook from the wheel, laying his arm over hers. They remained like that for a while, just enjoying each others presence.

"This is nice," Emma said. "Just being out here, not having to worry about anything. Not trying to plan or anything."

"Aye," Killian replied. He turned his head toward her. "Am I correct in assuming Snow is still asking for a date?"

Emma sighed. "Of course."

Killian shifted so that Emma was in front of him, meeting her eyes.

"It's just- none of that matters to me," Emma explained to him. "I don't want all that. The wedding, the dress, anything. I just want to marry you."

Emma always felt better after telling Killian everything. She knew he would support her no matter what, just as she would support him. Emma really didn't care if she had a wedding or not, as long as she could marry her True Love. He was all that mattered to her. She knew he felt the same, that the details were insignificant.

Killian smiled softly at her. "I know, love. I just want to marry you too. And I don't care when, whether it be a year from now, a month, a week, or tomorrow. All I want is to have you as my wife."

Emma smiled at him before laying her head into the crook of his neck, his scruff tickling her forehead. His arms immediately embraced her, his hand stroking her shoulder. She absorbed his words for a moment before coming to an idea. She raised her head to look at him.

"Why not?" Emma asked him. "Why not now?"

Killian looked at her, one of his brows raised. He didn't know whether or not he could believe what he was hearing, if he could get his hopes up. "Now? You will marry me right now?"

"Yes." A smile crossed Emma's face. "You are a ship captain. In the Enchanted Forest, didn't you have the power to perform marriage ceremonies?"

"I do." Killian couldn't help the matching grin that stretched across his lips. "Emma, are you sure about this?"

"Yes." Emma quickly kissed him. "I'm ready to do this. I want to do this."

She pulled back from him just enough to reach into her jacket pocket to pull out his wedding band. She looked back up at Killian to see him watching her, his eyes curious.

Emma smiled at him. "I guess now we know why something told me to get this when I did. Something told me to bring this with me today. I think that maybe I always knew we were going to do this- get married like this."

Killian moved his hand to her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "Swan, you truely are amazing."

Emma blushed, the smile still on her lips. Killian kissed her head before pulling away, taking her hand in his. Emma reached to grab his hook with her free hand.

Killian looked straight into her eyes, sea meeting forest. There was nothing but pure love and adoration in his vivid blue eyes. He was ready. He was ready to finally marry Emma and become her husband.

Killian took a breath before he began. "Emma, I always knew that we understood each other. I never thought that I could love again until I met you. You saved me from the darkness, from myself. You always see the best in me. You have sacrificed for me. You have given up your magic for me, and gave into darkness to save me. You went to the Underworld for me. You've loved me even when I know I didn't deserve it. You chose me. You are worth everything to me. I promise to spend forever loving, cherishing, and honoring you, in life and death. Our love is stronger than death. Emma, you are my True Love. I love you. I, Killian Jones, take you, Emma Swan, to be my wife."

Emma was trying to hold back her tears at his words, but a few escaped. She was beaming at him, touched by his words. She didn't know if it were possible to love Killian anymore than she did at that moment. He had laid his heart bare to her. Now it was her turn to do the same.

Emma's eyes were soft and full of love when she began. "Killian, I always guarded myself against love, never letting anyone in. Then you came along. You tore down all the walls I ever put up. You taught me that it's okay to open my heart and love again. You're the first person to ever truely love me for me, to choose me. You've always fought for us. You've always loved and supported me, even when I pushed you away. You sacrificed the only home you've ever had for me. You've been my confident, the one person I know that I can trust with anything, no matter what. You've always protected me, even from myself. You're worth every fight and struggle we've ever faced, and will be worth it for any that will come. I love you. I will spend forever loving, cherishing, and honoring you, in life and death. Our love is stronger than death. Killian, you are my True Love. I, Emma Swan, take you, Killian Jones, to be my husband."

A tear leaked from Killian's eyes as he smiled at Emma. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time. He thought he never loved her more, even when she accepted his proposal or told him why she wanted his name.

Emma let go of his hand to grab his wedding band. She gently slipped it onto his ring finger, where like her wedding ring, it would remain for eternity.

Killian placed her hand back into his before he began again. "I, Killian Jones, captain of the Jolly Roger, by the powers of the laws of the sea, pronounce us husband and wife."

They both smiled at each other before sealing their vows with a kiss. Emma felt Killian pour all of his love into the kiss, which she eagerly returned. Killian's arms snaked around her waist, and without breaking the kiss, lifted her up. She felt wetness on her cheeks from their tears mixing.

Eventually they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, breathing in each others air. They looked straight into each others eyes, huge smiles on both their faces.

Emma laughed, feeling nothing but pure elation and love, which was mirrored in Killian's eyes. "I love you, Killian Jones."

"And I love you, Emma Jones," Killian replied to her.

Emma hummed, both loving the sound of her new name. She laughed again. "We are going to be in so much trouble."

Killian laughed with his wife. "Well, we will have to handle that when the time comes. But no matter what, we do it like we do everything. Together."

Emma pulled him down so her lips could meet his again. As they stood kissing at the helm of the Jolly Roger, Emma in her husband's arms, she knew that Killian was right. No matter what they faced, they would do it together, now as husband and wife.

**Author's Note:**

> Review?


End file.
